


A Lost Star In The Sky

by ComicsCorner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kolivan Children, Loss, Love, Three years before the first appearance of Voltron, Voltron AU if Kolivan had a wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: Kolivan wasn't always so bitter and stern. There was once a time when he used to smile and laugh with the rest of his Blade members until the untimely death of his wife that broke his heart and left him alone. Four years before the first forming of Voltron the Blades take on a suicide mission that results in a bigger loss than intended.





	1. Dyad of The Blade

The orbital city of Orza had to be one of the very few intergalactic transport stations with a very limited Galra presence. It was the main trading station in the Eros galaxy. It was well kept in its beauty, the populists even appeared happy at moments, it was one of the very few places were the Galra did not rule with brute force. The orbital was also the only location for Blade members to go to for recreational leaves. Merchants covered the clean streets making friends and selling their numerous goods. Moments like these were the causes for the Blades fight against their own kin. Kolivan kept the small figure next to him very close on his side. "You appear troubled, my love," Shaak spoke to her husband who was deep in thought. The small woman laughed playfully which instantly caught Kolivans attention. "It's incredible. We spend a week away from the Blades and you can't wait to get back to them."

Kolivan became flustered toward his mate which was how he always turned. "I….I suppose I'm only grateful that no situations have arisen lately that has called us back to them."

Shaak smiled, resting her hand in her partners as they walked. "I'm sure my brother has everything well in hand."

Kolivan nodded in agreement. "Antok hasn't lost my trust yet."

Shaak's yellow eyes looked to her husband, her eyebrow cocked in a sly manner. "Forgive me…my mind is here with you." She had clearly wanted Kolivan to pull his focus away from their mission and to enjoy them being husband and wife for the time being. Shaak led her mate away from a group of sentries' that paid them no mind. She gazed in amazement at the central botanical garden that was kept in the city square of the orbital. Keeping plant life on a space station wasn't a common sight to see, but that only made the sight more breathtaking. It always made Kolivan feel strange wearing civilian clothes. Shaak was the exact opposite, the sensation of being a civilian rather than a soldier made her feel at peace. The station had small air fluctuations from time to time to keep the populists warm which irritated Shaak. She much preferred to feel a natural breeze That would make her braided hair and her long tribal dress blow against her as well as feel gravity that wasn't so off at times. "Do you remember our time together on Tilous?" He asked sweetly as he handed Shaak a violet-shaded flower that he had picked from the botanical. One he had long forgotten the name of but knew that they had once grown on the very same planet.

Shaak smiled beautifully as she took the small flower and placed in her leaf-shaped ear. "We were there deca-phoebs ago. Long before Zarkon had taken it for himself." Her smile saddened when she thought back to the Tilous planet and its people. She and Kolivan considered it one of the last safe heavens of the galaxy, it was the planet that they had once thought would be the home of their family when this galactic conflict was officially over, but that dream was quickly shattered when Zarkon destroyed the planet and enslaved Tilbous's people. Shaak shook the misery from her mind, trying to find something pleasant in it. "It was there where I asked you to become my spouse." The woman only laughed in remembrance of the event. Kolivan and Shaak's marriage had been arranged by their families when they were very young. Both were more than happy with the arrangement. "You had the most beautiful smile when you said yes." Her eyes softened again. "You use to smile more." The centuries had not been kind to the couple, had tested them in more ways than one. Had tested their love, their actions, and their children. "Sometimes it's so hard to be happy…..to at least enjoy the atmosphere of a new place without feeling so unsure." Koivan agreed with her. The war had not weakened their love but had made them fearful of ever being able to see a future together that didn't involve fighting….a worthwhile future for their young children. Kolivan and Shaak had been born into the Galra deca-phoebs after Daibazaal had been destroyed. They had not received the honor of knowing their home, nor had their parents and those long before them. "I want us to have a planet, a home we call our own."

"We're traitors to our own kind, outcasts to every other species and stray's without a home."

Shaak gave a small laugh toward the titles they held. "Traitors, outcasts, and strays, not the greatest reputation for the Blade." From where they stood the planet appeared to engulf the entire station as its sky. It was a shame that now grass grew in the botanical, the floor was made of cold metal like everything else. The Empire was turning so much of the galaxy into technological wastelands, who knows if finding a suitable home would even be possible years from now if the war were to end.

"I don't wish to see you upset," Kolivan spoke, tracing his fingers over the small black antlers that rested on both sides of Shaak's head. She only stood about a foot shorter than him, her antlers only came up to about his shoulder, they were one of her most beautiful features. "I will fight to see you see the future we both want." The Blade leader cupped his mates small face in his hands. They stood there for only a moment, drowning out all other forms of life. Kolivan turned his attention to a small communication device he held. "Come, it is time we returned home." They were being summoned to return to the Blades, it was time to continue their fight.


	2. Bound Together

LOCATION CLASSIFIED

"Welcome back." Krolia smiled, hugging Shaak tightly. Relieved that she and Kolivan had made it back safely.

Shaak grinned brightly, beyond happy to see her dear friend. "It was time well spent away." Kolivan took his mates hand in his own and made their way to the sleeping quarters.

"Sometimes I believe your children were only conceived to torment me," Antok whispered as he watched his older sister check on each of her children who were all sound asleep.

"You love them dearly and you know it." Shaak murmured, placing a kiss on her eldest son's cheek. Antok didn't argue with his sister, he adored her children more than anyone would ever know.

"Thank you for looking after things in my absence." Kolivan thanked Antok graciously for not only looking after the Blades but his children as well.

"Of course, brother." The Blade leader looked over to his eldest son who was still fast asleep. One day he would be the one to lead the Blades, but Kolivan hoped that the war would be long over before that day would ever come. His wife hummed a familiar lullaby as she tucked Lurows tail back into her bunk and softly kissed Tru and Kizo foreheads before exiting with the others.

"How soon will we have to leave tomorrow?" Shaak asked as the group made their way down the quarter's hall.

"We are still on schedule," Antok replied. "To not take this opportunity would be foolish."

Shaak sighed as she softly nodded. She hated leaving her children alone so quickly after she and her husband had just returned. Thace had informed the Blades of a Galra factory that was building and distributing Galra sentries. This factory enslaved engineers and defected Galra who were forced to build the soulless machines. Freeing them and destroying the factory would delay the Empire and could potentially supply the Blades with many more allies. "Resting is the only task we can accomplish at this moment." Kolivan tried to reassure his mate.

"You are right of course my love." Her hands were able to fit perfectly in Kolivans massive ones. They clung tightly together in an effort to ease any uneasy sensations. Shaak took Krolia and Antoks shoulders in her grasp. "Tomorrow we unleash our fury."

"Tonight we dream of victory." Antok grinned eagerly. Feeling the tiring effects from the long journey the Blade dyad returned to their chambers to rest before their task. time could sometimes be cruel to them...to all of them. Shaak watched her spouse undress to reveal the wounds of his past. The pair had known one another for most of their lives and had seen the universe give them the very best and worst. Shaak had always stood by her spouse to ensure his survival.

Her thoughts came back to their son. "You know that Onyx will want to accompany us. His heart aches to join this war" Onyx was more than ready to fight beside his family as many had before him. But Kolivan had managed to keep him out of it so far with little to no argument.

"I know." Was all Kolivan said in response to his mate. He thought carefully as he sat on the edge of his bed, thought of what would become of his children.

Shaak was quick to comfort her spouse, wrapping her arms around him from behind, her head resting on his strong shoulder. "Do not let his desires trouble your mind. You have enough to ponder." He knew that she was right, he kissed her cheek softly. His eyes captivated her soul in such a way that left her breathless.

"May I?" Kolivan asked sweetly waiting for permission from his mate as he looked her over. Shaak grinned brightly, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her tail curled when the passion raced through her system.

"You may proceed." Kolivan worked slowly to remove her frock dressing. He looked to her in awe as he descended to his knees. Shaak's body shuttered as Kolivans lips moved up her bare thigh. She sighed pleasurably to his actions. Kolivans hand moved through Shaak's maroon colored hair to carefully unravel her braid. Because of her half-bred origin, Shaak did not possess fur like most Galra. Instead, her features were much more lizard-like with features such as her eyes and tail.

Her small form draped across Kolivans lap, eagerness in her yellow irises as she gazed at her husband with deep devotion. Kolivans palms shifted down her back in an attempt to pull her closer. Shaak's lips curled playfully, her delicate fingers began to unravel his braid as well. Kolivans heart raced when he took in her perfect body. She didn't have nearly as many scars as him but she was none the less perfect to him. While the gorgeous woman seductively danced on top of her mate, Kolivan moved his mouth across her breast to her tit. Shaak groaned bewildered by her husband actions. He entered her quickly, not wanting to take his time with her. The pairs hips thrust against one another slowly at first, their lips barely grazing one another. Shaak thighs rose up against her mates' hips as he moved against her. The Blade leaders tongue pressed against his lieutenants' body. The woman's trembling hands pushed against the headboard trying to stabilize her body as she moaned blissfully. Kolivan halted his advancements for only a moment to stare at the beautiful figure beneath him. He traced his finger around the dotted design that circled around her eyes. The same shaped traced down from the front of her forehead and down to her nose. It was a rarity when Galra would be born with these kinds of detailed markings, some wondered if it was a birth defect, but all Kolivan could see was elegance. "You are the most beautiful thing." Shaak laughed softly, resting her grip around her mates' strong neck. Kolivan growled in slight discomfort when Shaak's small lower tusks pierced his shoulder.

Once again laughter purred through Shaak's teeth. "I suppose that you are beautiful as well." She teased.

"Suppose?" Kolivan chuckled, his lips pressed against her neck. The couple laid together quietly as the night crept on. "You are my most precious star." Shaak smiled to him, her hands sifting up his torso as he touched his forehead to hers.

"You and I are bound together…now and always." Somehow the two had found happiness in all of this misery, had strengthened their love and loyalty with the Blades and one another.

(Leave a review xoxoxo)


	3. Young Blade

Onyx couldn't believe it. His stubborn father was officially allowing him to join the Blades. This had been the young boys' ambition since he was old enough to understand the war…or at least understand why they were fighting in the first place. "I feel like at any moment he's going to change his mind." Shaak smiled at her son with such love and joy. She looked into his bright yellow eyes which were identical to her own but he had her spouses stunning fur. Onyx had his white hair shaved down similarly to Kolivans while the red highlighted hair lined the center of his forehead to his lower back in a flamed mohawk. His ears were traditional of true Galra genetics and once again shaved close to the skin. Onyx's lower tusks were the same as hers, Shaak could remember him sobbing when he was teething as an infant.

"He is proud of this moment, as am I." Shaak took her sons hands in hers, she was surprised to see them both steady and strong. If Onyx was afraid, he did not show it. "You passed your trails with ease and proved your worth to us all. You are more than ready to stand with us." The young Blade felt his mother's words empowering him.

Onyx thought back to the words his father had spoken to him after he had passed his trials. "The Blades of Marmora are your life, your home, and family. You will cherish and protect them to the end. But you will never endanger the mission of our goal holds more value than any single individual." The laws of the Blades were simple ones.

Never recklessly endanger your fellow Blades.

Caution is a powerful ally.

Slit your own throat to keep your silence if need be.

Personal desires are set aside.

The mission is more important than the individual.

"You look perfect." Shaak stood back to admire her son, now wearing the traditional Blade armor, with a few personal touches added. A knee-length blast resistant kama skirt hung on both sides of his hips on his belt. The outline laid out the same pattern as Kolivans chest wrap. "How does it feel?"

Onyx looked himself over in the mirror. A deep sense of pride rushed over him. "Like I was born to wear it." Shaak nodded in agreement. She knew that her son would make the blades proud.

A long deep blue sash rested atop her right shoulder and crossed against her chest and securely pinned at the right hip so the wide fabric tales rested behind and in front of her waist, the long slits on both sides allowed her to move and fight effectively. Her tail was wrapped in fabric that crisscrossed around it, the fabric secured small ceremonial beads that brought good fortune. "We're going to miss the briefing." The mother did her best to hold back tears, but Onyx saw right through her. He pulled the woman close, close enough for her to hear his heartbeat. "I promise that they're tears of joy."

"I suppose it suits you." A soft voice sounded from behind them. Onyx smiled to his younger sister kindly as she made her way to him. "You look bold."

"How nice of you to see me off, sisters" Lurows long hair shared the same shade as their mothers with fiery red tips. The tops of her ears were spread out and were cut like the leaves of a Yaris tree. Her tail reached just below her thighs. The white dot pattern on her face outlined around the top of her eyes and curved to the top of her forehead into almost a heart-shaped symbol. "Kizo didn't come with you?" He asked Tru as he picked her up in his arms.

"He's off pouting that he doesn't get to come with you."

Shaak laid her hand on her sons' shoulder. "He'll come around, just give him time. But know that he does not resent you. He simply does not care for goodbyes."

Onyx nodded, forgiving his young brother for his shyness. "I'll talk to him once I get back." He said, tickling his little sister. Tru's deep orchid hair rested in two twin side braids that her mother had fastened herself. The horns on the sides of her head were barely as long as her smallest finger. Both of her eyes were engulfed in patches of white fur identical to the patches on her father's face, red patches covered her Galran ears.

"Twenty years old and finally able to stand within the Blades. I hope father doesn't take that long with me." Onyx rested on his knees to rest eye level with Lurow.

"Fifteen years old is far too young." His attention then turned back to Tru. "And ten is even younger."

Lurow nodded doing her very best not to cry. rather than make a fool of herself she handed her brother a small woven black and mauve wrapping. He kindly allowed her to tie it in the center of his hair. It would help it from getting in his way during a fight. "Mother helped us with it." It was a tradition amongst the Blades to bestow gifts amongst new members, specifically family members.

"It's beautiful, thank you, little sisters." The siblings embraced tightly. Lurow tried not to show her worry about her older brother. She was much like him, more than ready to join the Blades. She had deep faith in him. Tru was still too young to understand, it always felt a though her family was shielding her from far too much.

The whole room became silent when the two joined everyone in the briefing room. Onyx showed no signs of uneasiness, instead, he stood tall as the leader who may one day lead them.

"Hello Shaak, Onyx." Felor greeted her smile making the new Blades knees weak. He was heavily distracted by her presence. Her skin was the same as an amethyst, the tips of her fur were white. Her light hair was braided down away from her stunning eyes.

"Hello, Felor." Onyx acknowledged her. Felor a singular Blade whose parents still held strong ties to the Galra empire had disowned their daughter when they discovered her traitorous intents. She was placed in the hands of a caretaker who acted as her guardian. Bezol at first was only pleased to have an assistant with his medical responsibilities, but soon came to see and treat her like a daughter. Bezol had defected from the Empire, he wasn't born into the Blades like most. His facial features were similar to those of a bat with his nose being the one exception. Bezol and Shaak grinned deviously at one another when their children greeted one another sharing a similar intuition of how the other felt about them.

Shaak made her way to her husband's side along with Antok. The Blades gathered around the console and Kolivan addressed them all. "There are three parts to this." The console came to life with the touch of Kolivans hand displayed the interior of the foundry. "After months of searching Thace has finally discovered where the Empire has taken their Galran defectors. Our brothers and sisters have been imprisoned and tortured in order to silence the voices who speak against their regime."

"Freeing them will not only prove to defectors that they are not alone, but it will also provide them with the opportunity to join our ranks." Shaak's heart raced as she spoke, overjoyed with the idea of meeting those who had chosen to leave the Empire behind. Imagine the stories that would be told.

Kolivan admired his mate's passion than continued. "Xor our spy is waiting on the surface to deactivate the primary guns surrounding the foundry. Once inside we'll be splitting off into three teams. I'll dispatch with Bezol and Antok to the upper levels. There are stored weaponry as well as information that will be valuable in dismantling the other factors in the quadrant. Shaak you'll accompany Krolia and Ulaz to the lower levels. The Empire has been imprisoning defectors to build their genocide weapons. Their freedom is essential. Onyx, you and Felor will head to the administrator's office to wait for us to send you the other foundry locations. Once we have you'll send it straight to our remaining Blades. Once they have this intel they'll dispatch themselves to the remaining factories and render them ineffective as well as rescue any prisoners."

"Thace better not be wrong about this." Bezol growled. "We are risking enough as it is."

"It's the first legitimate lead we've had on our people." Antok replied. "For months we've had no idea were Zarkon was keeping them."

"To free them is a risk, but think of the effect it will have on others within the Empire who are considering pulling away from Zarkon." Felor wondered if perhaps her own parents may be being held in one of the foundries. Is it possible that either of them could have abandoned their ranks within the Galra? Kolivan assessed the group to ensure that everyone was clear on what to do. The plan was set all that remained was to execute it.

With nothing left to say the group made ready to leave. Confident in their ability to succeed. "The perfect trio." Ulaz looked delighted at both Krolia and Shaak.

"Hope you didn't get rusty while you were on vacation." Krolia nudged Shaak, teasing her she examined her blade.

Shaak curled her lips over her tusks. "If I ever get rusty it won't be the result of a vacation. I pray that will never be the case." Kolivan looked Onyx over carefully, quietly admiring him. His expression didn't appear troubled or even disappointed, he looked proud and content.

"I know you will make us proud, young Blade."


	4. Mission One

Onyx was impressed with how well everything was going. Xor had deactivated the guns surrounding the foundry. The inside was mostly patrolled by sentries, but unfortunately couldn't be shut down the same as the guns. Onyx stayed low with Felor as they snuck through the dimly lit corridors. "We're not too much further," Onyx whispered, his blade remained in his sheath and his partner close by his side.

"Take it slowly." That was essential to make sure that they wouldn't get spotted. "You don't appear nervous?"

"Should I be?" Oxyn replied, pulling Felor next to him as another sentry turned a corner. His arm rested across her chest, goosebumps covered his skin when he felt her calm heartbeat. Becoming uncomfortable with where the Blade leader's son rested his grip Felor gently lowered his arm back down to his side. Onyx was grateful that he couldn't see how red he was turning on account of his mask. "Sorry….Why should I be nervous?" Diverting the conversation might have been his best option.

"I suppose being the son of the Blade leader may carry specific expectations."

Onyx shrugged. "I've taught myself not to get wrapped up in what expectations. Instead, I use my own to influence what I do. It helps to relinquish the pressure and better myself on my own terms." Felor smiled at her comrade's creative ingenuity, perhaps she had underestimated him. "Father, Felor and I are in position and standing by." The com channel was free of any feedback scrabbling, no signs that the Galra were listening.

"Acknowledged, Antok, Bezol and I have reached the upper levels. Shaak what is your status?"

"We've made our way below, but there's a problem. The door to the prisoner vaults requires a key and I don't believe that the guards just carry a set on them."

Kolivan looked to Antok with discouragement in his tone. "Xor should have informed us about something like that."

"We have been planning this for a few days. There are many things that could have changed." Antok replied.

"Why not cut the door down?" Onyx asked impatiently. The response his father gave him instantly made him regret his childish question.

"Cutting the door down could alert the factory to our presence. We'll look for a digital up here. Stand by, Shaak."

"Understood."

Onyx hung his head, cursing under his breath. If he was going to lead the Blades one day he still had much to learn, all he could do now was wait with Felor and reflect on his past and future actions. Bezol kept a close watch on the door of the main communication office. His blade kept contact with the floor and at the ready for any form of trouble that he would protect his fellow Blades from. Meanwhile, Antok began dismantling the firearms one by one all the while stealing the power cores within them. The cores were often used to power the Blades equipment. There had to be something there to open the door. Kolivan accessed the computer looking for any type of code that could assist Shaak and the others. "Bezol, can you send the other foundry locations to Onyx and Felor, they need to go out immediately, we can't afford to wait any longer."

"On it." Bezol activated his wrist monitor, flipping through the display. Communications with the other factories were key to mark worker and equipment transfers. If he could just find those messages, a map or better yet some form of ship logs they'd tell him the marked coordinates. There was too much information on file and not nearly enough time to go through all of it without knowing exactly where to begin. "I'm going to need a few moments."

"Shaak, I've found a code sequence for the door. I'm sending it to you now."

"Thank you, my love."

"Let us hope this doesn't alert any of the sentries," Ulaz said. Shaak waved the sequence over the door ID pad the door then opened no problem. Shaak and the others needed to work quickly, one the prisoners were released they would have to get them to the escape pods without getting caught in the process. The sight before them was more than horrifying. Their kin of various sizes, shapes, and genders were chained to the floor, torn and bloodied. The entire room smelled of decay.

"Damn the Empire." Krolia growled, prowling close to the floor like a predator.

"We'll make them pay by getting them all out of here." Shaak moved to a nearby female prisoner, whose wrists and ankles were. The poor creatures' eyes widen in surprise, but Shaak hushed her to keep her silence and her emotions under control. "Make ready to leave." The lieutenant whispered as she activated her blade to cut her new allies free. "Be sure to keep everyone quiet." She instructed to Ulaz and Krolia.

Onyx sat with Felor not trying to show his impatience through his actions. Too much time had passed since they arrived to their position. They only had a few more minutes until another sentry would check on incoming communications. He wasn't sure what to do, should they wait a little longer or make their way to the upper levels themselves? So far trouble hadn't been radioed in yet so there wasn't any reason to worry. His father had always taught him that every mission was likely to have its mishaps, it's how you handle them that determines success or failure. He thought back to the times when he was much younger when his father could pick him up with just one arm and he would smile so warmly. His mother told him that he use to smile more, long before he and his siblings came into the picture. It felt like Kolivans teeth showed less and less after Onyx turned ten and his mother was pregnant with Tru. Kolivan loved his children very much and treated them the way a good father would, but as time progressed he became stricter, sterner, but still just as loving. Perhaps the lack of smiling was a result of the fact that he had taken part in condemning his own flesh and blood in fighting this war….could he be punishing himself for that? Maybe not physically but emotionally when it came to showing it.

"Bezol, I don't need to remind you that we are restricted to time." Felor radioed in the others. Despite the fact that it could simply have been her concern for her foster parent It appeared that her anxiousness was on par with Onyx.

"It would appear the Empires sentries are not programmed to delete spam." Bezol sighed in frustration continuing to flip through the files. "Remain where you are."

"Understood, caretaker."

The young blades ears perked up when he heard something outside. "Hide." Onyx pulled his friend under the communications panel. It was a tight squeeze but served its purpose in concealing them. The pair both held their breath as the sentry circled around them, completely unaware of their presence. If the guards were beginning to check the levels compartments who knows how long until they found the others. "Father, a sentry just passed through the com station, I have a feeling they'll be making their way to you shortly."

"Understood."

"Kolivan, we're taking our new friends to the escape pods," Shaak announced through the coms. "But jettisoning with alert the factory. We can't leave without you so hurry it up."

"Understood." Kolivan shared his wife's impatience. Bezol was still running through the data streams. The Galra certainly was making any of this easy for them.

"Head down carefully, sister."

"Found it." Bezol cried enthusiastically making sure to keep his excitement to a minimum. "Felor, I'm sending the location points your way. You'll have to send them immediately once you've received."

"Understood, Caretaker." With a press of a button, the data was whisked away to Felor's wrist computer. She and Onyx wasted no time uploading the information into the com console. Using a secured Blade channel, the data was safely sent to the remaining Marmora members. "That's it."

"Then let's get out of here." The young Blades made there way out of the com station, making their way back to the escape pods. Since they arrived on jetpacks they weren't able to go back the way they came. They now had passengers to transport. Xor's information on the sentry patterns allowed the two to make their way back to the pods without incident. "Mother." Onyx called when she came in view.

A sigh of relief came from her. "You're safe." Shaak knew that it wasn't right to hug him, but she couldn't help herself. "Kolivan, Onyx, and Felor are back, we're waiting on you."

"We are in route. Begin the takeoff sequence." Kolivan order. Antok and Bezol running at his heels.

"Not bad little one." Kroliva nudged Onyx. He himself couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishment even if it was small. Time would allow him to grow into his role and would increase the danger, he knew that much. When his father and uncle arrived, everything seemed to be in the clear. Until his ears were filled with the painfully loud blaring of an alarm, the gunshots from sentry's weapons and the sight of his mother on the floor when she pushed Ulaz out of the way from a single shot that hits her instead.


	5. Bond

"It shouldn't have happened like this." Ulaz hung his head in shame to Kolivan who stared at him in such discontent that it made everyone in the room except Shaak feel on edge. The room was only filled with soft laughter which seemed like the last sound that any of them would want to hear.

"Please don't move so much."Bezol instructed as he tended to Shaak. "You're incredibly fortunate that this shot didn't kill you." Ulaz had not been able to settle his guilt since the Blades had returned home. The mission had gone beyond successful. Over one hundred prisoners had been rescued from the foundry locations in the sector. All were more than ready to join the Blades and fight against the Galra, but first medical attention and a good meal were in order.

"He's right." Krolia agreed, sitting next to her friend. "How can you be laughing right now?"

Shaak managed to slow her laughter to a small and less heavy chuckle. "I apologize. I'm not discouraging the events, I was thinking of something that happened to Kizo the other day." Everyone except Kolivan stared at the wife of their leader is such bewilderment.

Krolia eyes Bezol in concern or much rather suspicion of the doctor. "What did you give her?"

"Nothing that would make her hysterical." The medic replied sternly accepting the bandages that Ulaz handed him.

"You should have been more careful." Antok scolded his sister, placing a gentle touch on her small hand. Onyx had gone off earlier to tell his siblings what had happened. The shot had only grazed Shaak's shoulder and had thankfully missed Ulaz thanks to her efforts.

"You could have been killed." Kolivan looked to his wife with a deep look that radiated disappointment.

Shaak rolled her eyes. Stumbling for a second off the examination table to gaze up to her mate. "It was an impulsive decision I will admit." She took her husband grip in hers to reassure his doubt. "But if we don't take care of each other than who will? We are all we have out here. I hope you never forget that." The look had not changed on the Blade leaders face. He folded his arms sternly, not backing down, but neither was Shaak. "You don't get to look at me that way. Anyone else is permitted, but never me!" She stormed out of the room leaving her mate speechless.

Kizo had stayed in his room when he had been told of the return of his parents and older brother. He was relieved to know they had returned home safely but knew that they must have had more important things to discuss. "Surprised I made it back?" Onyx asked looking over to his younger brother. Kizo didn't say anything at first, he only continued to stare at his holo-screen as he sat on the floor of his bedroom. Kizo's coloring was similar to that of his father's along with the same eyes and the tail of his mother. Long white stripes stretched from his back to the top of his head. His small ears were pointed at the tips and a lite spread of fur compared to the rest of his dark-circled his mouth. "What are you doing?" The Blade wondered with intrigue flaring in his voice.

"Homework…not all of us get to join the Blades on missions." Kizo's older brother sighed, taking a seat next to him looking over the work Kizo had already completed. He was charting star and planet locations using basic astronomy mathematics. Kolivan and Shaak valued their children's education more so than their involvement in the Blades.

Onyx decided to turn the conversation from his mission. His eyes centered to the band that was tied in his red hair. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for the band, it was a perfect gift."

"Just a typical customary gesture….it's not that big of a deal."

"You're wrong about that little brother." Onyx picked up the feisty twelve-year-old in his right arm. "Every new and old tradition you uphold to the best of your abilities ensures that our costumes and traditions move forward with us. We are True Galra who have held on to the most important aspects of our history while the Empire has abandoned and the rejected that which we have refused to let go of." Kizo ran his small fingers through his brother's hair while he spoke, hanging onto every word like one of the hairs that hung from his brother's head. Kizo never resented his acceptance into the Blades, he only hated and feared the thought of possibly losing another family member next to his mother and father. Onyx knew this well enough. "Hey." He spoke sternly as his eyes expressed pureness to his sibling. "I will always be here to take care of you." Kizo didn't doubt that never had. The truth was thought he'd never say it to home, he didn't want to lose his brother. The young boy hugged his warrior brother tightly around his neck thinking that maybe the act would stop him from ever leaving again. "It may be a while before I'm sent off again. How about you help me track down the girls and we have ourselves a nice game of Monsters and Mana?" The young boys' eyes lit up with excitement.

"Anything you can throw my way I can take."

Onyx smiled proudly to his brother. "I know you can little brother."

Onyx roamed the halls like some form of a stray animal. Outside the training room where Felor and his friends were waiting for him. Like himself, many of his friends had been excepted into the Blades this very same year. They were looking to celebrate their friend's induction into Marmora. The doors parted for him without jamming strangely enough. This base wasn't exactly new, not everything worked as well as they'd like at times. He was caught off guard when Felor was the only one present, she was practicing her blade forms alone. The way she moved, the swiftness and the grace were breathtaking. Her speed matched the strikes she gave to each of the training dummies that fell one by one to her feet. "Where are the others?"

Felor spun on her heels to face her friend. "They still haven't returned from their liberation missions."

"Is that what they chose to call it, liberations?"

"Liberation sounds much more powerful than rescue." Liberation, the word sent shivers through his body.

"Beautiful…." His words trailed off with his eyes that kept contact with Felor.

"Pardon?"

His face flushed, but his body was still strong. He didn't stumble over his words, he spoke the truth and spoke it clearly. "I find it strange that you have not become betrothed yet." He didn't regret what he spoke, he felt sturdy and refused to waver.

The young woman cackled at the irony. "And yet you have come no closer, just turning twenty yourself." It was a Galran custom that one becomes an adult when they reach twenty deca-phoebs and are therefore considered eligible to marry. Felor was only a year older than Onyx and had countless admirers like him, but had no one come forward to take her as a mate. The two of them had grown up together like the rest of the Blades so they weren't exactly strangers to one another. She stood to face him, her blade rested against his chest. "I could take you as mine I suppose." Surprise rose on the young Blades face, his body trembled as his heart raced. It was amazing, he could take on any form of the Empire without so much a flinching, but she…she was the one thing that made him feel like he could do that and so much more.

"So why haven't you?"

Felor's lips curled into a beautiful smile as she lowered her blade. "Waiting for the right time….and of course there is the question of whether or not you'd take me."

Onyx grinned, raising his blade to rest against her bust the same as she had done to him. "Who says that I wouldn't ask you myself?"

The look of astonishment that came across Felor's face made Onyx glade that he wasn't the only one who would be caught off guard by their flirting. "Oh." She blushed. "So why haven't you?" It was often seen as taboo to kiss a potential mate during a courtship until after a marriage had been made. Instead Onyx did something that was far more appropriate, but just as meaningful to a potential spouse. He pressed the palm of his hand against Felor's forehead while his fingers rested on the top of her scalp and leaned in to rest his own forehead against the top of his hand. Felor turned even redder to this act of compassion and love.

"Waiting for the right moment."


	6. Your Heart

Shaak winced as she ran her hand against her bandaged shoulder. Already she could feel it swelling. She had wandered off to the observation level to gaze up to the stars. The woman liked to imagine that the war and all the problems that came with it were galaxies away from this one. The galactic conflict had not yet reached her family and they had years, centuries before it ever did. She laid on the floor, taking in the serenity and keeping happy memories in her calm mind. "Thought I'd find you here." She didn't even need to open her eyes, she knew exactly who was speaking.

"Time seems to stand still here." The sound of her brothers' footsteps could not be escaped as they approached her. Her gentle eyes flickered open to at least acknowledge her brother. The young woman propped herself up on the back of hands turning up to see her younger brother. As it would have been expected most people assume that Antok was the older sibling primarily because of his massive size compared to his sisters. They'd always how to laugh about that The siblings had lost their parents years ago because of the Empire, they had been Blades just like them which had left them orphaned but not entirely alone. The Blades of Marmora are their home to their family for years the two of them had strengthened their bond as siblings through them.

"Still not speaking to Kolivan?" He asked curiously as he sat next to her his legs crossed.

His sister sighed deeply returning her site back to the gorgeous sky above them she wished that she could get lost there forever and not have to worry about the security of her family and the ones she loved constantly. She wished for them all to be at peace. "Our brave Blade leader needs to know that we can't beat the Empire if we don't look out for one another."

The mission is more important than the individual. That had always been an important stance within the Blades. Something that made them stick to their goal, but often confused Shaak on who she could and couldn't save. "I believe he knows this but losing you would be the worst loss that he could possibly take."

Shaak considered her sibling's words, carefully thought them over by putting herself in her mate's position. She couldn't bear the idea of losing Kal, she would have fought to keep him alive the hardest that she ever could have. "I know this." Shaak replied placing her hand over her heart. "He is my life, my world as I am his. I swear that I'll be more careful in the future for all our sakes but I do not regret my actions. Kolv must understand that there will be incident and there will be loss….perhaps I just need to help him learn to let go." Antok nodded, resting his lips against his sister's cheek.

"You know what you must tell him."

"Thank you for your counsel little brother."

Lurow pulled Tru onto her lap, sometimes she needed her older sister to guide her hands when using her weaving loom. Row never loved the Blades living conditions. Not to say that they were horrible, she only thought of what her people were supposed to live like. Lurow remembers stories he father would tell her about their people. The Galra was a tribal nation long before they became the villains of the universe. They lived, took and gave back to the planet that they made their home. Lurow couldn't help but think that the Blades would have been the ones to accept their new technological advances on Dibazaal, but would have stuck to living to the land instead of any cities. The two of them were too young to join into Marmora's ranks so they often handled communications with their spies and data retrieval.

"What are my beautiful girls discovering today?" Their mother surprised them when she entered their room so suddenly. The girl's happiness to see her was written all over her face.

"Onyx told us what happened. Are you alright?" Lurow asked worriedly as she and Tru hugged Shaak.

"Only a scratch." Shaak replied, pulling Tru into her lap and wrapping her arm around her eldest daughter. "And more than happy to be home with all of you." Lurow's head rested on her mothers' shoulder, taking in the coolness of her soft skin and the safety she felt while in her embrace. She had been told by multiple Blades that her mother had done so much to impact the Marmora, one day the young woman hoped to do the same.

"Are you allowed to be walking around right now?"

"At the moment no, but I'm currently upset with your father so I figured that me wondering around would be the best way to agitate him." The three of them laughed in praise of Shaak's deviousness. "He'll come around." Her tone softens more than it had originally. "I love your father very much. And he loves you and your brothers with all his heart."

"We know." Tru sighed as she played with the ends of her tail. Shaak and Kolivan had always feared that their responsibilities to the Blades would not leave them much time for their children, but the parents what taught them to be dependent on themselves. "We were fixing up some of the Blade's gear." Tru said, showing their mother their good work.

"Are you allowed to be walking around right now?"

"At the moment no, but I'm currently upset with your father so I figured that me wondering around would be the best way to agitate him." The three of them laughed in praise of Shaak's deviousness. "He'll come around."

"Lurow, Tru, I need to speak to your mother alone." The two young girls froze at the intimidating presence that their father filled their souls with, only their mother seemed to be resistant to the effect. Perhaps years of practice had made her invulnerable or maybe just being Kolivan's wife gave her an advantage on him that no other Marmora member had. "And your brothers are looking for you."

"Yes, father." Lurow looked to her mother as if looking for some form of approval on her end.

"Go on." She beamed warmly to her daughters, letting Lurow take Tru from her and made her way to the door where their father stopped them. He gave them a small smile then placed a kiss on both of their heads before they left. Kolivan didn't often show his love to his children, but it was never a sign of bad parenting, it was simply the Galra way. Children were meant to be raised with love and well nurtured but were also suppose to discover themselves on their own. His children were the lights of his life and he made great efforts to make sure they knew it.

"We've been looking for you." Onyx said when he met his sisters down the hall, Kizo close behind him.

"Father told us." Lurow replied hugging her brothers. "Mother's currently disagreeing with him." Their parents rarely fought, but when they did it was never over something small. The siblings all knew that they needed a break from their current endeavors.

"There you are." Their uncle called to them from the end of the corridor.

"Uncle Antok." They all addressed him in unison. Happy to see their relative safe from the mission.

"I heard that Onyx and Kizo were setting up a Monster and Mana game and it would appear that you're in need of a Lore Master." The siblings looked at each other one by one, there smiles growing with each set of eyes that met theirs.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you." Kolivan finally said once he was positive their children were out of range to hear their conversation. Shaak only continued to straighten the girl's room. "We can only overcome this impasse if we speak to one another."

She still didn't make eye contact with him. She could feel her tail rapidly hitting the floor in aggravation. "I know you worry about me, but there are more important people amongst us. Your own son for example who handled himself exceptionally well today. As if he were doing this all his life." Kolivan had been more than impressed with his sons' efforts, he had proven more than capable. Which put his troubled mind at ease. "All we have is each other out here. We are a united front that only stands as strong as those next to us. We don't take chances….but maybe it's time we start." This suggestion made the Blade leader uneasy. Caution had always been their greatest ally for the generations they had been around.

Kolivan placed his fist across his mate's chest to feel her heart then placed hers against his own to feel the same sensation. "Your heart is at peace. Can you not feel the fear in mine?"

She could feel the terror inside him. I idea of making the Marmora more of an offense force rather than defensive would certainly be a change. "I'm not saying we become a military operation, but if we are the only ones who are going to fight the Empire we must send a stronger message." Kolivan held Shaak close to him before lifting her up to look him right in his eyes. Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled at Kolivans twitching ears. He often did this when he was flustered which was a clear sign that he agreed with her.

The moment was soon over when Antox entered abruptly. Bowing his head to his superiors. "Thace has received word."

"More factories?" Shaak asked as Kolivan lowered her back to the ground

"No, something much worse."

Kolivan didn't take a moment to think about what needed to happen next. "Assemble the Blades." It didn't take long for them to gather in the briefing room. They all whispered amongst themselves of what their spy couldn't have possibly found. More prisoners or perhaps another of the Voltron lions?

Atok addressed the room. "Thace received word that an Imperial cruiser carrying the blades of our fallen warriors are heading to Zarkon's central command. Apparently, they're going to be presented to him as trophies."

Shocked commotion filed the room in disbelief. Kolivan raised his hands to silence his fellow Blades. "Those blades are as sacred to us as well as those who carried them. Our brothers and sisters died for our cause, they did and gave everything they could in order to achieve our goals. It's only right that we return them home for a proper farewell."

The room regained its muteness for a moment, not sure on how to properly proceed with this or whether or not they should at all. "It's beyond risky." Ulaz said and it was unboundedly clear that everyone else agreed. Kolivan turned to Shaak, his eyes were kind and spoke in a way that indicated he had greatly considered their conversation.

"Perhaps it's time we rethink our caution." The Blades have had their share of both loss and victory. But this was more a personal victory than anything else, they so rarely thought of themselves, but this task to retrieve their fallen comrades seemed to be worth more than any single one of them. Every Blade vowed to see this mission through, for it was meant to be their history that they restored as well as their honor.

Shaak approached him, her eyes burning with gratefulness and appreciation toward her mate. "Thank you, my love." The young woman pressed her brow against his own. They stayed this way until the Blades finished filing from the briefing room and they themselves returned to their bedchambers. "Tomorrow we free the souls of our brothers and sisters, but tonight…we will make this night ours." Shaak held her husband's face in her grasp so they met eye to eye. There she went again making him want to worship her more than he already did. His lips were tender against Shaak's bare neck, her entire body shuttered lustfully gliding her hands down his backbone. Kolivan had always been a gentle lover, patient and generous. Shaak at times was far from gentle, he groaned at the feeling of her sharp nails in his back as he moves against her softly. Her naked form was strong against his, she did not shrink to him as he pinned her beneath his body. Her blazing maroon hair scattered across the bed as beautiful as a falling sun. Kolivan's slinked his grip down his mate's midriff and to her thighs. Her lips trembled along with his as they locked passionately.

"Shaak."He hissed pulling her into his lap as his back rested against the headboard. Her lovely legs settled against her mate's hips while his teeth bit down around her teat.

"Hush now my love." She purred gliding her hands against his chest, pinning him beneath her as she straddled him. She had the body of a goddess, perfect in every possible way. They clung to one another firmly as they moved against one another. Her hair hung from her shoulders, both of their eyes glowed in the blackness. "What is your heart now?" She asked breathlessly, trying to restore her now blurry vision back to normal.

Kolivan breathed deeply, his eyes reflecting his soul. "At peace." He murmured, burying his face into the crook of Shaak's neck. It was the truth, he felt entirely at peace. Unafraid of what would come and certain of their intent, happy for the moments he had with her, for who knew when they would come to a permanent end.


	7. Unforseen

The plan was simple. Xor and Thace were due to dock with an Imperial cruiser to deliver the Marmora Blades to Zarkon. Once the cargo was safely aboard, Kolivan and his team would escape with them back in their possession. It would then be up to Thace and Xor to make it appear that the ship was attacked by some form of rebel resistance. The capture of the blades also risked the identity of the Marmora being know to the Empire, but if the blades were to go missing there would be no proof and normal activity could resume.

With the amount of careful planning they had done the four-man team was more than ready to liberate their fellow blades.

"It's wonderful to see you my friends." Thace smiled, greeting his Blade leader along with his dyad. "It's been too long." Thace made no effort to restrain himself from hugging Shaak who was overjoyed to see him as well as Xor.

"We miss you terribly, but glad to see you both safe." Shaak replied.

Thace looked over to Onyx. "And you young one. Finally, old enough to stand with us huh?"

Onyx glanced up at his father. "Time and this old war dog finally agreed to it." There was no time to waste, the ship carrying the cargo would be docking soon and they needed to make themselves scarce.

"Such a small team for something this big." Onyx questioned his mother as they settled into the dark, cold depths of the ship's cargo hold his father and uncle close behind them.

"Your father and uncle are here to ensure that everything is handled carefully and you're here of course for experience. Pay attention to everything you hear and see."

"And why are you here?"

Shaak gave a hushed laugh before activating her mask. "To make sure the three of you don't get killed."

"Going to jump in front of more gunfire, are we?"

The warrior then became a mother when she gripped her son in her strong arms. "I will always protect you no matter what." That reassuring notion alone gave Onyx the idea that he could accomplish anything with his family by his side.

"They're here." Xor informed over the coms. This was it once the blades were safely on board they would sneak them off. The rest was up to Thace and Xor to make the apprehension look convincing. The ship was a typical Galra battlecruiser, but something about it was uncomfortably familiar. "Oh no." The cruiser in its dominate presence belonged to no small leveled ranking officer but instead belonged to one of the Empires most fearsome warrior. Xor turned to Thace in a panic. "What are we going to do?"

"Stay calm, he has no reason to suspect anything. He's only here to drop the cargo off. Stay calm."

Thace remained as calm as he could, more so than his friend. He steadied his hands as he opened a communication channel with the neighboring ship to address its commanding officer while at the same time opening another com line for his stowaways to listen to. "Commander Sendak, I was not made aware that it would be you delivering the cargo to my ship."

"I am pleased to report to you Commander Thace that I will be doing much more than that for you today."

"Sir?"

"I will be accompanying your ship to ensure that the cargo reaches our Emperor intact. Once there I will personally present it to Emperor Zarkon himself."

A powerful knot formed in Thace's chest, he had to think fast, mislead Sendak if possible. "I assure you that I am more than capable of delivering the cargo myself." Thace argued, trying his best not raise his voice in defiance.

"This is far from debatable, Commander. Make ready for our arrival." The transmission was cut off immediately after that. There was a strong urge to panic. If Sendak were to discover Kolivan and his team it would lead to a barrage of events. Thace's cover would be blown, as well as lead the Galra to learn of the Blades. The factory incidents had been rumored to have been liberated by the prisoners themselves, that way it would seem that no single branch of resistance was responsible…..in all honesty who of any other species would ever want to free Galra prisoners, even if they were defectors?

"What do we do now?" Time was slipping away and this new development greatly changed the mission. "Father, what are we going to do?" The young blade asked again this time directly to his leader.

"We stay hidden." Kolivan answered as he pulled Shaak down to the floor behind a large container of supplies. Stay hidden, how could that possibly be the plan? If they stayed on this ship any longer they would be brought to Galra headquarters and have no chance of escaping them. "Antok, go with Onyx to the bridge, keep eyes on Thace and Xor." The pair didn't hesitate, they made their way to the passages below that were mainly used for storage. They lined up below the cargo hold and shot a straight path to under the bridge.

"What are you thinking Kolv?" In all honesty, Kolivan had no idea how to answer his mate's question. They were in a headlock with no idea of how to break free. So much was stacked against them in this one moment, what can they do?


	8. At Peace

There was no way around this. As much as Kolivan wished it wouldn't be so the Blades of Marmora would have to make their presence known, would have to jeopardize their secrecy for the mission.

Shaak pressed her finger against her radio. "Thace, I have an idea. If one of you can keep Sendak on the bridge Kolivan and I will have enough time to sneak the cargo off the ship. Antok, Onyx you need to sneak aboard Sendak's ship and disrupt in communications array. Once the cargo is gone we can't risk him calling for reinforcements."

"But once the ship leaves with the cargo we'll be separated."

The hanger was only on the other side of the cargo bay, it wouldn't take long for them to reach it and escape without a trace. "Take a pod and jettison from the ship once you do so Kolivan and I will do the same and come to find you but only after we have retrieved what we are after."

"But Thace and Xor were also supposed to make it look as though rebels had ransacked the ship, what's your solution for that?"

"Kolivan and I will get creative."

"Understood sister." Antok turned to address his nephew. "We have work to do young one." It would be easy for them to sneak onboard, they would only have to reach the bridge. Once there they'd be able to scrub communications and head down to the hanger.

"Be careful Onyx." Kolivan said trying to think through what his wife had in mind in order to proceed. He followed her into the hanger bay and handed him a small pouch from her belt. It was filled with the power cores that were stolen from the mechanic's factory.

"Antok gave me these. Thought they might be useful." Kolivan wished she could see his face so that she could see just how amazed he was with her brilliantness.

Xor and Thace waited until their ship was free from the docking clamps and they were alone in space to put their plan into motion. The bridge alarms blared when Thace intently tripped the alarm to mislead Sendak. "Commander Sendak, there's a disturbance in the lower hanger." One of the guards reported from his station. He tried to bring up the video feed but all that was shown was static. Shaak shielded her husband

"What is the meaning of this Commander?" Sendak growled at Thace, flaring his sharp teeth.

"It could be a technical problem below. I'll head down to inspect it myself." Sendak glared at Thace. He wanted nothing to disturb his mission. The items in the cargo hold were strange to Sendak, as far as he knew he may be the only one to ever see them. Could these blades be from some new form of religion or an organized section of resistance against the Empire? Whatever it was he was certain that Zarkon would greatly reward his efforts that is if he succeeded.

Onyx stuck close to his uncle as he leads him through the lower levels of the massive cruiser. His palms became sweaty from clenching his fists so tightly. He didn't even realize until then that it was an impulsive reflex, self-consciously done of course. Antok halted his nephew once they reached below their target. On the right wall, there was a panel that could access the ships communication array. Onyx connected a plug in the console. One thing that the Empire rarely changed was its security clearances. There were beyond easy to access from the console. "Very nicely done." Antok had always encouraged Onyx to the best of his abilities, for his interest wanting to see how he would progress in life.

In all honesty, Onyx was disappointed in himself for not thinking of any solutions to present when Sendak's arrival altered their plans. His mother had beyond impressed him with her quick thinking. "I'm far from a leader."

Antok's hand settled on the young Blade's shoulder while he worked. "I believe that time and experience will change that.

"We need to work fast." Shaak was followed by her mate from the hanger and back to the cargo hold. Where Thace was waiting for them.

"I've convinced Sendak that the explosion was mechanical failure. I'll prep a fighter for you, get the canisters ready!"

"Six minutes." Kolivan ordered Shaak nodded as she followed his lead. Six minutes to get everything they needed and leave the ship as fast as possible. Shaak made her way to the upper platforms where more containers were being stored. She worked fast to deactivate the locks on the canisters. "Beautifully preserved." He sighed in relief to see that none of the blades in the canister he opened were damaged. Relief seemed to fill his body as the continued their work. "It appears I am not the only one trying to protect our son." Shaak knew exactly what her mate was talking about but acted as if she didn't hear him.

"From what I've heard from our spies, Sendak is a ruthless killer. I will not see our son's life ended by him." Kolivan understood his wife's caution for their child. Sendak was one of Zarkons highest-ranking commanders, considered as the truest Galran in the Empire. Regardless of how small that part was each played an important role."We are all doing good this day." Her heart was aflutter with excitement as she moved the cargo to the door with her mate. The woman made her way back to the upper level to retrieve another canister. "Maybe-." Kolivan spun on his heels when he failed to hear the remanded of his wife's sentence. His eyes burned and his body ached when he found Sendak's sword through her. She screamed in pain as the monster lifted her impaled body off the floor with the blade still through her as if she were on a pike. Kolivan became breathless and frozen stiff, could only watch in horror when Sendak pushed Shaak's now limp body off the platform. She didn't move after she collided with the floor eight feet below with a loud thud that echoed through the cargo hold and shook Kolivans soul.

"Commander Xor, you were right. It would appear that your cargo hold processes stowaways. If I were you I'd lock the hold down so that I may properly deal with them." The door s to the hanger locked, trapping Thace inside the hanger, that could have only been done from the bridge. It didn't take a genius to know that Xor had betrayed them

"SHAAK!" Kolivan shouted as he rushed to his mate only to be cut off by sentry fire. He worked quickly to find cover amongst the blaze and tried to work out a plan. The opp had been compromised and worse than that Sendak had seen them. Surprisingly Sendak called off his guards, instead, he descended to the lower level to face Kolivan himself, which Kolivan was more than ready for. "I will end you."

Sendak lunged at Kolivan who quickly evaded, not drawing his blade until he was sure he needed it. They fought fluently against one another, not letting the other gain any ground. Sendak's biotic arm proved to be more of a challenge. His mind became a riot, flooded with doubt and anger. Doubt that he could not defeat this enemy and danger that he had mortally wounded his mate. As they fought she didn't move, not even an inch. Fear weaved through Kolivan as the notion that Shaak may already be dead pounded through his mind. "I must admit that you intrigue me, warrior." Sendak snarled when Kolivan blocked his monstrous arm with his blade. "Never before have I faced an opponent who could match me." His red eye glared down at Shaaks damaged form. "Pity that she couldn't." Kolivan hated himself for fighting in anger, he knew better than to do so. But this moment, this singular moment shook him to his core. Made him regret so much, he could have called this entire mission off, he never should have ignored his caution. The Blade's were never meant to take risks, never should! Kolivan's head spun furiously when his foe slammed him violently against the wall. His red bionic eye flaring. "What were you hoping to do here?" Sendak had noticed right away that the blades these strange warriors carried were the same that he was transporting to Zarkon. He had to admit that he was very intrigued. This man fought well, showed impressive amounts of strength and persistent. "You think you can stop the Empire? You are very wrong, soldier!" Kolivan could now make the pain he felt heard when Sendak slashed his sword against his eye. The Blade cried out in pain as red filled his sight. He staggered to the floor, dropping his blade. "Or just very blind."

"I prefer to be called hopeful!" Kolivan shouted, activating the power cell which sent Sendak flying into the air. A painful crack echoed through the room when the villain collided with the wall than with the surface beneath his feet. Kolivan wasn't sure if he was dead he only stayed motionless. The Blade leader took a moment to catch his breath, getting to his feet as he clutched his injured face and headed to his wife. "Shaak." Kolivan spoke softly, kneeling next to and holding his mate's limp form in his hands. "Shaak." He couldn't stop the bleeding it was too rapid. He gently secures her in his left arm while the other clenched his right eye which was drowning in his blood

She looked so small…smaller than usual. "kolivan." She spoke in barely a whisper. The Blade couldn't even lift up her own head. She whimpered in pain, something was defiantly broken, maybe a rib or possibly four or it could have been the gushing stab wound that was staining the cold metal beneath her in blood.

Kolivan used a reassuring tone, holding her close, not wanting to show his terror. "Bezol can fix this." His mind became erratic as the woman he loved was dying in his arms. She could already feel her entire consciousness wanting to slip into the darkness.

Shaak was struggling to speak along with breath, the shock was overwhelming, her eyes showed that. No part of her was able to move. "I'm scared." It wasn't supposed to go this way. That same thought repeated endlessly in Koivans mind….It wasn't meant to go this way.

"It wasn't meant to go this way."

It was surprising and above all disturbing that Shaak managed a laugh in between her labored breathing that only resulted in blood running from her lips. "It so rarely does." Tears filled her eyes, the woman's small, trembling hands clutched her husband's sash as she gazed into his own damp eyes. The blood-soaked scar that ran over his face dripped crimson and tears onto her clothes. "….the….the mission." Her weak eyes shifted to the blades that were scattered amongst the floor.

Kolivan shook his head, amazed that that was what was on Shaak's mind. "Damn the mission."

"oh my darling." She sighed, tears stained her pale cheeks when her trembling hand pressed against her mate's scarred face. The blood-stained her fingers and seeped from between them. This was not the worst they had endured together, they had survived much worse.

Kolivan leaned into her touch pulling her closer as he tried to remain strong. "Don't leave me." He begged frantically thinking of something he could do. Thace managed to blast open the hangar door, he stood in shock, slowly making his way to his friends. He was speechless at the sight he looked upon. Just like Kolivan he was clueless about what to do…nothing could be done. "Please don't go."

The dying woman gave a soft smile to her mate as she placed her bloodied hand against his fur. "I…..i" At first she struggled to speak but quickly became stoical. "I have loved you all my life…do you believe that my passing will ever change that?"

Kolivan couldn't stop his shaking. "No." Her thoughts became a blur as she thought of her family. Her children and how they had grown up and the love that had not faded between any of them. It broke her heart to know that she had no chance to see them again. She still had so much she wanted to tell them. But she felt so incredibly blessed for the time she had with them, praying that each of them would have a worthwhile future that didn't involve this damn war. A smile spread across her face when she thought of this.

"then I am at peace." Shaak gazed lovingly at her mate one last time before he faded away.

"Shaak?" But she didn't respond, her eyes glassed over and became unmoving, her body soon followed when it became limp. Kolivan wept as he squeezed her tightly, refusing to let her go.

But it was too late

She was gone.


	9. A Loss Too Great

A chuckle came from Onyx as the ship accelerated forward toward the wide-open stars. His uncle sat at the controls, steering them far away from the cruiser. Kolivan and Shaak couldn't be very far behind them. "Not bad for my second excursion eh uncle?"

"You did very well today." If he kept this pace Onyx would prove himself to be a better Blade than he ever could have dreamed. Thankfully it didn't take long for them to reach his parents escape ship. Antok quickly opened a com channel to the neighboring ship. "My friends, it's wonderful to see you safe. I trust you were successful?" There was no reply at first, Onyx checked the com circuitry to see that it was damaged. He then tried this time when no damage could be found.

"Father is everything alright?"

"I'm here." Was all the Blade said as their ship continued their journey home. Kolivan activated the pod's autopilot and sat on the floor and thought of everything he had witnessed.

"You have to go." Thace begged, trying to pull Kolivan away from Shaak. "You must before you're discovered."

"NO!" Kolivan shouted, pushing his friend away. "Leave me be!" It was childish to act this way, but how could he not? After everything that had happened who could tell him overwise? "I will not leave her!"

"If you do not leave Sendak will kill you both along with me!" Both were caught off guard when Xor entered the hold alone and surprisingly unarmed.

A fire welled up inside Kolivan as he rose to his feet, his blade drawn. "You." He snarled not hesitating, not waiting for Xor to explain his actions, explain his betrayal. Thace stood close to his leader as he advanced on the traitor. He quivered like a coward as he stood pinned against the wall, Kolivans blade drawn against his throat. "You betrayed us!" Thace drew his gun from his holster when he heard Sendak moving again.

"Kolivan-"

"How could you?" The pressure of the blade against Xor neck didn't lessen with Kolivan's questioning. Xor only smiled wickedly as if he had planned to betray the Marmora for years, but only waited for the perfect moment which in his twisted mind was here and now. To tell Sendak everything and let him run his sword right through an innocent woman. "You let Sendak murder my mate!"

"The Empire is the only way out…is the only future I see that won't be the losing side." The traitor cried in pain, clinging to the blade that pierced through his shoulder. There was nothing he could say at this point that would make either of the Blades forgive him.

"My children are without their mother because of you!"

Xor snickered as he quivered through the pain. Both of them smelled like blood and death. Kolivan should have known that Xor was a rat from the moment he met him. "Something tells me that your mate would be dead whether I told Sendak or not. She was dead either way." Cries of pain filled the hold as the blade was pushed further into Xor's flesh. "Killing me won't…won't bring your wife back Kolivan!" This was clear to him, no force in this universe could.

"No….no it won't." Kolivan removed the weapon from the traitor and pushed him to his knees. Kolivan looked Xor dead in his murderer's eyes when he thrust his blade through his chest. Xor reached out to Kolivan hoping for some form of mercy, but that moment had long passed. "Now I'm one step closer to avenging her!" The pair watched steadily as the traitor fell to the floor in a bloodied heap. Thace turned to his leader not questioning for a moment what he had done. Justice had been dispensed the only way they could out here. Panic rushed over Thace when he heard Sendak coming to again. "Make this look good." Kolivan whispered. Sendak struggled to remember what had occurred before he blacked out. His head was beating as fast as the organ in his chest. His ears rang loudly from the sounds of blaster fire and metal. When his eyes had restored their vision, he could see Commander Thace facing off some kind of hooded figure. Only to be quickly disarmed and thrown to the floor.

If there had been time, if he had left sooner without taking his revenge on Xor he could have escaped with Shaak's body. But if he hadn't done what he had there would have been nothing stopping Xor from spilling the Marmora's secrets to the Empire. Shaak would have wanted Kolivan to save the mission over her. He left her there on that ship…he wasted his chance to bring her home for his own selfish gain, how could he? The blades had safely been loaded into the pod. It was now up to Thace to ensure that Sendak and the Empire were under the impression that the Blades were a low level of resistance. Kolivan felt great shame in revealing the Blades to the Empire, now there would no more hiding.

Antok and his nephew instantly knew that something was wrong when Kolivan emerged from his ship when they had landed. Both stepped back in horror to see their leader severally injured.

Antok raced to his friend's aid. Kolivan fell to his knees, his hand still against his bloody eye. "What happened?" Antok asked kneeling before his comrade. "Where is Shaak?" He felt Kolivan's entire body shake. "Where is my sister?"

"Take Onyx inside!" Kolivan ordered harshly trying to conceal himself from his son who was already calling for a medical unit. "Stay back!" He shouted to him. He couldn't tell him the truth couldn't bear the idea at all.

Onyx was quick to protest. "You're injured." The young Blade tore part of his sash to bandage his fathers bloodied face, the cloth was instantly soaked in red. "What happened?" His voice became desperate and shaken when he spoke. His eyes rose to the pod where his father had existed, perhaps his mother had the answers his father failed to. "Mother!" Onyx called to the pod, naively believing that she was still in there. Hoping she could hear him and he could possibly reach her, but his father stopped him cold.

He pulled him down to his knees trying to find some humane way for him to understand. "She's gone, Onyx." The young man didn't understand at first, didn't know if he possibly knew how to comprehend what his father was trying to tell him.

Antok's heart sank, it felt as though his entire body were shutting down, he knew immediately what Kolivan meant. It only took Onyx a moment to understand himself. He refused to believe it, he wanted to see with his own eyes that the woman who had raised him, loved him with every fiber of her soul was truly gone, take from him. "NO!...No mother! Kolivan held his son close as they wept in their cold embrace.

"She's gone….I'm so sorry." Onyx had never felt pain like this, had never suffered a loss before this. His mothers had been the first. Why did it have to be her? She had done nothing to deserve her fate. It felt so strange not having her here with him. He wept for her absence, well knowing that she would not be the only loss that he would suffer through.

The next few days were the hardest of Kolivan's life. The looming cloud of grief seemed to be in the hearts of every Blade. Onyx had secluded himself from his family entirely while Lurow was left to take care of Kizo and Tru. Krolia, Ulaz, and Antok were sure to tend to the children whenever needed. Krolia wept for her closest friend. She had intrusted Shaak with so much. Secrets about her time on Earth that she had sworn to take to her grave. Krolia just couldn't believe that it had come to that. It was Antok who took over Kolivan's duty while he spent his time grieving. The fallen Blades had been returned to the Marmora and could now finally rest in peace. Kolivan felt incomplete, his heart broken from this war and the sacrifices that would follow. "I failed you." He sobbed, resting his dead mate's blade on the alter his children had made for her. "But I will not fail them." This emptiness he felt could not be overcome alone, he had to bring together his children. Time would only do so much to heal his broken heart, he would need his children to help him as well. The Blade leader took his time to reach his children's rooms for they were still grieving the same as him. He was happy to see Lurow watching over the younger ones. No one felt the need to say anything, they all just sat in silence when their father came to sit with them. Kizo looked over his father's bandaged eye to make sure that the stitches hadn't opened again. "It will heal soon." He assured his son as he scratched behind his ears. "Your mother loved you all very much."

"I wish she were here." Lurow sighed, trying her best not to cry in front of her siblings. They were relying on her to be brave. Kizo settled into his fathers left arm, burying his face in his chest to not show his weakened eyes.

Kolivan's grip on his eldest daughter shoulder did not lessen when he pulled her closer to him "So do I. More than I ever imagined possible." A kiss was placed on Tru's forehead when tears filled her eyes. "But we will survive together. I will always be there to love and guide you, this I swear." Kolivan held his children near to him as they all remembered Shaak together.

"Are you hungry?" Felor asked Onyx when she entered his room carrying a small tray of food. He didn't say anything to signify he had heard her, he only sat on his bed, oblivious. "You should eat something." Onyk only chuckled softly under his breath for a moment at her kind gesture. Felor wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Marry me." Onyx said without warning. That quickness made Felor drop the trey on his bedside table with a loud clang. She looked at him with such disbelief on her face and in her eyes that she had to have him repeat his words.

"What did you say?"

"Marry me." He said again just as confidently as he had the first time. He climbed off his bed to stand eye to eye with the woman he wished to make his mate. "I'm serious."

Felor shook her head to him as she took a step back. "You're in mourning, you're not thinking clearly." Onyx laughed again. She thought of him as a child at this moment, she as wrong to do so.

"My grief has nothing to do with my love for you." That was the truth he knew that in his heart and soul. "My father loved my mother with all his being. He was more than grateful for the time he had with her. If I am to die for the Marmora I wish to spend every day with you as my love when that day comes." Felor caught her breath when Onyx descended to his knees in front of her. His hand took a hold of hers as he bowed his head. "Felor, I humbly ask you to take me as your mate. For us to join together in trust, love, and devotion. To become a singular dyad. I ask you to take me for I am yours in body and spirit." She was speechless. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to speak, tried to give some sort of reply. Onyx's proposal was not the actions of a scared boy, it was the decision of a man who knew what he wanted in his life. His eyes met Felor's again when she knelt before him, clutching his hands in hers. Love burned in her eyes as a smile comes across her beautiful face.

"I take you as mine, as you take me."


	10. A Reignited Star

Sendak's temper had not simmered down when his ship docked back at Zarkon's central command. A medical team had arrived on the scene to assist with Sendak's injuries. The impact from the power cell explosion resulted in the Commander receiving a powerful concussion. This meant that the Blade's were safe for now that news would be worth reporting back to them. Thace felt sick as a sentry team dragged Shaak's dead body from the ship. He had managed to dress her in civilian clothes and burned her uniform before Sendak had come to again. The spy had felt shameful for momentarily disrespecting her body, but it was the only way to safeguard the Blades and she would have wanted nothing less. Zarkon would now only have considered her to be a defector amongst their ranks who had gotten herself killed on account of her own reckless actions. The explosion in the hanger made up for most of the explanation for what had gone wrong. Onyx had done well to scrub any information regarding the blades from the Galras computers to leave no trace behind. Without the blades in his procession, Sendak would have no proof and the Galra would soon forget them. The mission had succeeded but at a terrible cost. A chill filled the air when Zarkons witch made her way to Thace. He hid his fear and put away all his need and want for revenge when she addressed him. "This is the woman who attacked your vessel?" The rasp in her voice was bone-chilling, a tone of nightmares that could haunt anyone while they slept.

Thace spoke calmly. "Yes." If he could he would have ended Sendak right then and there to avenge his friend. He would have done it with Kolivan to demonstrate that the Blades are not weakened by loss. But that was not his mission, all he could do was watch and keep his mouth shut.

Haggar smiled with intrigue as she used her magic to levitate the woman's body off the floor to better examine her. "She was well trained I assume for making it so far and for killing Xor. She was alone?" Thace nodded this time trying to steady his quivering lips.

"I will dispose of the body." He was surprised when Haggar stopped him.

"No. You are to report to the Goret system. Our spies have found something vital to Zarkon. I will dispose of this betrayer." Thace hated the idea of leaving Shaak with Haggar. He had planned to give her a proper burial to the stars. But he knew his mission, knew what was required of him. With a heavy heart, the spy parted from his friend with one last glance regretting that he couldn't have done more to save her life. Haggar's smile then parted to show teeth which must have been more unsettling than her voice. Her druids stood around the dead woman ready to assist their mistress. "A brave soul with nothing to lose? She truly is Galran." The witch outstretched her long bony fingers, whirling them over Shaak's body while her druids followed. "The Empire may have a use for her." The witch pulled at the quintessence inside the frail form of the corpse, feeling the pull of energy to reactivate the mind and heart. The pull was there all that was required was to ignite it. And then with the snap of Haggar's fingers Shaak's eyes opened to see the world once again.

(To be Continued...)


End file.
